We'll Meet Again in Heaven
by taioralover
Summary: This is a taiora...it's rather depressing...I can't really say anything 'cause then you'll know the whole story. And sorry Care, it's like one of your fics, but WASN'T trying to copy you.


Taioralover: This is my first taiora! I hope you like it! Please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon...  
  
We'll Meet Again in Heaven  
  
"Morning sunshine," Tai said kissing Sora. He had just come from his house to walk with Sora to school.  
"Morning, pumpkin," Sora pretended to sound sappy.  
"How're you, darling?" Tai always played this name calling game with Sora on their way to school.  
"I'm just fine, cupcake." Sora cuddled closer to Tai as they crossed the street.  
"Well, dear, aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Tair pretended to look hurt.  
"Of course, sweetie. How are you today?" Sora gave Tai a look of pure innocence.  
"I, Taichi Yagami, feel just fine, honey."  
"Good, so, where do we go for lunch today, love?"  
Tai chose to stop the game. "I think that pizza parlor's perfect."  
"Why not. And we'll share the bill."  
"Sora, I invite you to lunch, and you want to pay half the bill, are you feeling all right?"  
"I assure you, I feel fine. So...meet you at the parlor then!"  
They had reached Odaiba High, and Sora's first class was gym, which was at one end of the school, and Tai's math class was at the other end so they separated with a quick hug.  
Sora was changing into her gym shorts when Natalie and her friends popped up.  
"So. It's Taichi Yagami's girlfriend, eh? Did you kiss him good-bye this morning when you came to gym? I hope you did because you won't be seeing him anytime soon," Natalie smirked.  
Sora was not popular, she was outgoing, but not popular. She didn't wear makeup or gossip, so the popular group treated her like dirt. Inside, her temper flared. Who were they to tell her that she can't see Tai anymore? She chose her words carefully. "Why can't I see him anymore?"  
"Because, he won't be interested in you for long now," a girl with tons of makeup on (so she looked like those Chinese opera people) answered.  
"Now why wouldn't he be interested in me?" Sora said through gritted teeth. She would have exploded alfready if Tai hadn't taught her how to control herself.  
"Because you're not popular."  
"Popularity isn't everything, Nicole." Sora glared coldly at the anorexic girl.  
"How dare you defy Nicole!" Natalie looked outraged. "Nicole's my best friend, and if you contradict her you deal with me."  
Sora knew she was in trouble now. There was still ten minutes left before class started so she couldn't say that she had class. "What are you going to do to me, Natalie?" Sora finally asked.  
"This!" Natalie, with all her force slapped Sora across the face. There was a red mark where her hand was.  
Sora had expected that and bit her lip. She couldn't let herself cry, it'd just show a weakness in her.  
"And this!" Natalie punched Sora in the stomach.  
Doubling over, Sora cried out. That was it. She kicked Natalie hard in the shin.  
"This time Natalie cried out. She looked down and saw a scraped skin. "You bitch!" she screamed.  
"Girls!" One of the teachers had appeared in the doorway when Natalie yelped. "Girls, what is the meaning of this? Natalie, are you all right?"  
"No, she kicked me!" Natalie accused.  
Sora looked up from her bent position. Good, it was Ms. Mugaya, not the one who favored Natalie.  
"Sora, there is no violence in this school, you should know not to kick anyone, but I heard you cry too. Are you all right?"  
"I was pun-my stomach hurts and Natalie slapped me."  
"Natalie punched your stomach and slapped you. Natalie, I am very ashamed of you. Detention for you. Sora, you may go to the nurse.  
"Thank you, Ms. Mugaya, but I'll be fine. Perhaps I can sit for a while in gym?"  
"Of course. Move it along now Natalie, leave Sora alone."  
Natalie shot Sora one last hateful glare and motioned for her minions to move. Ms. Mugaya gave Sora a smile and left.  
When Sora finished changing she went to find her best friend, Mimi.  
"Hey Mimi. Just got beat up again," Sora said cheerfully.  
"Gee, you sound happy saying that." Mimi commented.  
"Well, Natalie did get in trouble."  
"Oh, then that's a good thing. C'mon, let's get to class."  
-lunch break-  
Sora walked alone to the pizza parlor. She was thinking about Tai when a bike almost ran into her.  
"Watch it!" the biker exclaimed as he came towards her. She jumped into the street just in time, and the biker whizzed away.  
It was a good thing that she jumped into the street, but it was also a mistake. Just then a car chased by the police raced down the street. When the driver saw her it was too late. He swerved to the left, but Sora also ran to the left and suddenly, WHAM!  
Sora flew 3 feet up in the air and landed on her back. The wind was knocked out of her, and her back hurt like hell. She felt herself slipping into a dark, silent world. Then she was unconscious.  
***  
"Mr. Yagami, your friend is awake." The doctor announced.  
Tai leapt up and followed the doctor to room 13B. His heart started to beat wildly when he saw Sora on the white hospital bed with tubes and pipes connected to her body.  
"Sora, my Sora," Tai choked out.  
"T-Tai," Sora croaked.  
"It's all my fault, Sora. If I hadn't suggested that we meet at the pizza parlor..." Tai started to cry softly.  
"It would have happened anyway, Tai. Don't belame yourself, Tai. It's no use." Sora's voice was a little above a whisper.  
"But Sora, oh god! Why?!" Tai slammed his right fist into his left palm and let his tears fall freely down his face. "Why?!"  
"Tai, I'm not going to survive this. Everyone knows that, it's the truth, and that's why I requested to see you."  
"Don't say that, Sora, don't say it. You're gonna-" Tai broke down.  
"Tai, my head's badly damaged, my spine's broken, and I have tons of other fatal injuries. Nobody can survive all this."  
"Why you of all people though?"  
"Don't worry, Tai. We'll be eternally together. Not even death can separate us."  
"I believe you, my sunshine." Tai used his favorite name for her.  
"Good. Then I suppose I'll meet you in heaven?" Sora's voice was barely audible now.  
"Right, I'll see you in heaven." Tai gripped Sora's hand and kissed her softly, feeling her soft, rosy lips one final time.  
"Good-bye, Tai, remember our meeting place." With one last smile Sora's hand went limp and her eyes closed.  
"Good-bye, Sora," Tai whispered.  
***  
Tai went through the last few days in a trance. He was yelled at by his teachers several times, and his soccer coach had to explain to him several times before Tai understood the strategy.  
Friday was Sora's funeral. He didn't want to attend, but his parents pleaded and begged, and finally, he submitted.  
All the digidestined were there. Mimi was sobbing, and so was Kari and Miyako. Tau was beyond grief and crying and stood like a statue. He went home immediately after the service.  
When he got home he was alone. His parents and Kari weren't home yet. Good, he thought. He hastily wrote a letter to his family and friends. Then he took the car keys and started up the car.  
Tai drove around town looking at all the places he had been to with Sora. The last destination was the park. There, he drove along a road that went throught the park.  
At last, the tree, he thought as a maple came into view. To himself, he said, "At least we both would have died in a car accident, Sora." That was his last thought before his suicide. He backed up a bit before driving at full speed towards the tree. He rammed into the tree and there was a sickening crunch.  
Taichi was immediately killed, so he did not feel any pain. Tai had a strange smile on his face as he slipped into lifelessness. There was a white flash and Sora in white appeared before him.  
"Take my hand, Taichi. Let's walk through the gates together," she said in a smooth voice.  
Tai obeyed and took her hand, once again feeling her cool skin. "So you've been waiting. Well, let's do it then."  
And so, hand in hand, the couple entered heaven together.  
  



End file.
